


Tangerine

by majestictrashcan



Series: domestic zeppelin [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, bottom robert, domestic life, led zeppelin iii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: This is part one of the series. They could be read together or separately! I didn't mean to make them related, but it'd be cute, right? let me know!





	Tangerine

The sheer-white curtains on the tall windows did nothing to mask the bright light that came in and kissed Robert’s skin every morning. He faced away from the window, meaning Jimmy was facing towards it- the only reason he was awake at this early hour. This was the first warm day of the year, but the morning air was crisp and formed goosebumps on Jimmy’s arms.

He hastily turned around so his back faced away from the stairway to heaven forming at his window, not caring if Robert woke up from his squirming. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, feeling an arm wrap around him no more than a minute later. He felt Robert roll and scoot closer to him, whispering,”good morning, Jimmy.”

Jimmy groaned in response and lowered his head lower into his arm. Robert laid there quietly, taking in the scene around him and trying to let Jimmy rest. Trying. 

Once Robert was awake, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He tried to sit still for Jimmy, but couldn’t stop adjusting his lying position. He elbowed Jimmy in the back and that’s when the brunette gave up and sat up, his hair shielding his face from the sun rays still shining through the tall window.

“God Robert, can’t you just sit still for five minutes?” Jimmy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to stay tame. Robert sat up as well and shrugged,”I really tried Jimmy, but I couldn’t get comfy.” Jimmy looked at him, unamused, and slowly lifted his legs to the edge of the bed.

Robert stood and looked out the window that had waving curtains from the calm breeze. Jimmy turned and watched the blonde breathe, like he was a part of the Earth and one with nature. He made a mental image of the beautiful image in front of him. He could be annoying and persistent, but Robert is also one of the most down-to-earth people he’s ever known. 

Once he was done having a moment with the outdoors, he turned around and smiled at Jimmy,”What’s for breakfast, then?” Jimmy shrugged,”Let’s see what we have.” then nudged for the blonde to follow him to the kitchen. Robert quickly followed Jimmy down the hall and they begun with boiling water for tea and coffee. 

“How did you sleep?” Robert asked while he sat on the counter while Jimmy reached into the cabinet for the tea and coffee roast. He turned and leaned on the island counter with his elbow,”I slept fine, it felt pretty nice outside last night for April. I’m surprised I don’t have a sore throat.” Robert agreed and stretched his arms while the high-pitched kettle let them know the water was done boiling. 

Jimmy got his mug and added the Nescafe Instant Coffee to the hot water, no creamer. He also poured Robert a cup to seep his tea in. He held out Robert’s cup, and he came down from his seat on the counter and took the cup, kissing Jimmy on the cheek with a thank you. 

The couple sat on the couch while they talked and finished their drinks. “Those blinds don’t do shit,” Jimmy said, still a little squinty in the right room. Robert giggled,”That’s why I like them, and you didn’t help pick them out anyways.” he shrugged. 

Robert got up after finishing his tea and brought their dirty dishes to the sink, he’d clean them later. 

He made his way back to the couch and snuggled against Jimmy,”What do you want to do today? I kind of just wanna be lazy.” Jimmy sighed,“For once I agree, but if that’s what you want, then why didn’t you just let me sleep in?” Robert replied with a giggle,”’m sorry.”

Jimmy half-smiled and looked at Robert who was leaned against his right shoulder. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Robert sat up to kiss him properly on the lips, smiling. The blonde broke the kiss,”You know, it is pretty warm outside now. Maybe we could go swimming after we eat?” Jimmy smiled dopily and nodded,”Okay, I’ll probably just watch you though. I don’t want to tan.”

Robert stood and laughed,”You’re the only person that I know that wouldn’t want to get a little sun kissed every now and then.” He made his way into the kitchen and prepared Jimmy and him breakfast. Two eggs each and a croissant with ham. They ate at the table contently, Robert sitting Indian-style on the small dining chair and Jimmy’s legs crossed right over left.

After, Robert cleaned the dishes and Jimmy wrapped his arms around his waist while he did so. He could fall asleep standing like this if he was able to, but not now. Robert turned around, his arms still hugging him, and kissed the top of the brunette’s head,”I’m gonna make us sandwiches for when we’re there.” Jimmy nodded and backed off,”I’ll go get a basket and an umbrella. Do we have sunscreen?” 

“I don’t think so.” Robert shrugged and Jimmy went off to look. He was unsuccessful. Jimmy went into their dressers and got Robert his swim trunks (though he probably wouldn’t use them) and Jimmy got shorts for himself with a thin long-sleeve shirt. He got dressed in his outfit and folded the trunks for Robert at the bottom of the basket. He brought the basket back into the kitchen and Robert just finished making the sandwiches. 

Robert then continued to make fun of Jimmy’s pale legs and the brunette rolled his eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder. He helped Robert wrap the two sandwiches and put them into the basket. After Robert got dressed in something comfortable, they both put on shoes and made their way out the door with towels. 

Their home was well secluded, pretty far away from cities. They walked to the side of the house and to the little pathway they made through medium-sized hedges. Down about half a mile, there was a small lake. The couple held hands most of the way there. Robert let go to help Jimmy set things down on the ground. He laid the blanket down and put the lunch basket on top. 

Jimmy took out the umbrella and ground it into the soft dirt so he had shade. He sat and opened the basket, getting Robert’s blue trunks from the bottom. The blonde stopped him,”No honey, I’m okay.” he smiled and winked and Jimmy giggled and put them back. He grabbed his notebook and pen from the basket, guessing he might as well think of song ideas while being so serene outside. 

It was definitely warmer today than yesterday- 77 degrees at least. Robert slid his sandals off and placed them on the blanket next to Jimmy’s feet. He then pulled his shirt over his head and put it over the basket, then unhooked the small latches on his necklace and ran his hand through his long curls. Jimmy looked up from his notebook and studied Robert, smiling and blushing when he was caught staring. 

Robert then went to dip his foot in to test the water before returning to shimmy off his capris, then walked into the chilly lake. Jimmy watched him submerge and shiver at the coldness, turning around so Jimmy could see his expression from the freezing water. Jimmy laughed and could basically feel his goosebumps. He put his ink to the page. 

Robert was in the water for about half an hour before he came back to the shallow part and started to talk to Jimmy again. He put his pen down and rested his head on his crossed arms and legs. “Is it still cold?” Robert shook his head,”Probably, but I’m used to it already.” 

An hour went by before Robert walked out from the water and grabbed a towel, dabbing himself dry and wrapping it around his waist to sit next to Jimmy. He watched him scribble down lyrics and chords on the sheet, humming and throwing in suggestions. 

He smiled at Jimmy every time they had an agreement and he kissed the brunette on the cheek. Jimmy looked at him and kissed him on the lips. He cherished moments like these when they could be alone and not worry about anyone bothering them. They had just finished Led Zeppelin III, and were in the process of mixing it. That means they were all on a traditional, small week break. Robert smiled at Jimmy and pulled him into another kiss. 

Jimmy closed his notebook and put it down along with his pen. He put his hand on the blonde’s waist, and Robert in turn put his hand on Jimmy’s neck. The eldest of the two slowly moved so Robert was lying down, Jimmy hovering over him. They smiled in the kiss and giggled every now and then. Robert broke the kiss and looked into Jimmy’s eyes,”I love you, truly.” their noses brushed,”I love you too.” his breath was hot on Robert’s mouth. 

They reconnected, Jimmy rubbing small, soft circles onto Robert’s hip. His hand slowly trailed lower to the towel that was periodically sliding down. Jimmy broke the kiss and moved down to kiss behind Robert’s ear and down his neck. Robert let out a sigh and a shiver, the feeling of Jimmy’s kisses never failing to leave him breathless. 

Jimmy finally trailed his hand down to the blonde’s erection. He wrapped his thin fingers around it and gave it a few strokes, feeling it reach full hardness. Robert bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, he opened his legs for Jimmy. Dark hair draped around his face once again, Jimmy leaned down and kissed the base of Robert’s groin. Robert draped his arm over his own forehead and looked to the side, feeling Jimmy’s tongue lick a stripe to the head. 

He let out a shaky moan when Jimmy licked back down the shaft, past his balls, and to his hole. Jimmy grabbed Robert’s left thigh and lifted it for better access, looking up quickly to see Robert’s beautiful blissed face. He leaned back down and put his tongue flat on Robert’s hole, feeling satisfied when he elicited a twitch from the man below him. He continued to lick and point his tongue in the ring of muscle, listening to his vocal boyfriend. 

“Oh, Jimmy..” the brunette leaned up and lifted two fingers to Robert’s mouth, signaling him to suck on the digits. The blonde obliged and got Jimmy’s fingers thoroughly wet. He wiped the saliva from his chin and lifted himself on his elbow to watch his lover’s next move. Jimmy flipped his hair behind his shoulder and concentrated on his work, bringing his slim fingers down to Robert’s hole and slowly inserting his fingers. 

He looked back up to look at Robert, seeing his eyebrows furrowed closely together and concentrating on his breathing always turned him on. Jimmy kissed the inside of his thigh while he fingered Robert, soon adding another finger and scissoring them inside of him. Robert let out a moan and threaded his fingers into Jimmy’s hair. 

His elbow gave out at some point and he laid down on his back again, holding his leg up for Jimmy. His chest rose and came down swiftly, feeling Jimmy inside him. “Jimmy, I’m ready babe.. Please..” Jimmy looked up at him and breathlessly said,”Please what, baby?” he started to prod his entrance with a third finger. 

Robert let out a moan and wiped sweat off his forehead,”Please, fuck me Jimmy..” The slender man removed his fingers and wiped them on the towel Robert was still laying on. He leaned up and kissed Robert properly, removing his shorts at the same time and placing them to the side. He held Robert’s legs and put them familiarly around his hips.

He broke the kiss and leaned up, lining up his cock with Robert’s entrance. A sigh of relief came from Jimmy when he slowly inserted the warmness. Robert’s jaw was slack for a few seconds, eyes closed while he tried to adjust to Jimmy’s size. For the thousandth time that day, Jimmy made a mental image of the beauty that was Robert Plant, and all the scenery that surrounded him. Jimmy gave an experimental thrust once he bottomed out.

He earned a moan from the pretty body below him. Robert opened his eyes and kept eye contact with Jimmy while he thrusted into him at a slow rhythm. Being a musician sometimes even has you counting the beats.

Jimmy leaned over Robert a bit more and laced his fingers with Robert’s hand, holding it on the ground to get more leverage. He continued to thrust, moaning quietly now and then along Robert’s throaty moans. He picks up speed and Robert arches his back once Jimmy finds that special place deep inside him. His nails make white crescents on Jimmy’s hand,”Oh, God.. right there right there..” he whined out. Jimmy moaned and ground into that spot, making Robert’s back arch and his breath skip. 

Jimmy thrusted faster, trying to hit that spot every time and reveling in the hot faces and sounds Robert was making. He was close. They were both close. 

The blonde made a choked sound and moaned when he reached down to pump his member,”Jimmy, I-I’m gonna come.. Can I come? Please please..” Robert rambled. Jimmy moaned,”Fuck, yeah Robert, come for me.” He picked up the speed and Robert came, with a blissed series of moans, hotter than any porn star. He clenched down on Jimmy and spasmed enough to make Jimmy come soon after. He pulled out and came on Robert’s belly. 

He caught his breath and looked down at Robert, who was watching him. He pulled him down from his collar and kissed him deeply. Jimmy smiled in the kiss and broke it,”I love you.” Robert smiled back, still catching his breath,”I love you too.” 

After calming down, cleaning themselves and tidying, they took out their sandwiches. Robert leaned against Jimmy as they ate, still feeling a bit sensitive and weak from his intense orgasm. They finished and decided to head back home about an hour later after just talking and resting. 

They packed up and Robert got dressed. Thankfully, there were no sunburns to worry about this time. They made their way through the dense nature and back to their small path and in sight of their home. It was 4 o’clock. Jimmy put their basket down on the kitchen counter then they both went to the bedroom. 

They sat in bed together and Jimmy grabbed his acoustic, playing the chords he jotted down earlier and listening to Robert sing along.

After an hour or two of new ideas and just talking about things that make them happy, Robert gets up to take a shower and Jimmy gets up to open the window once again. The night sky was full of bright stars, he could hear the crickets. He laid down in bed to wait for Robert, but drifted to sleep before he came out. 

Robert stepped out from the warm bathroom into the cool bedroom and saw Jimmy asleep on the bed. The curtains waving with the breeze just like the morning.

Robert took in the scene in front of him, the beautiful Jimmy, for the thousandth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the series. They could be read together or separately! I didn't mean to make them related, but it'd be cute, right? let me know!


End file.
